Rapunzel/Gallery
Promotional Rapunzel-Promotional.jpg Rapunzel-Promotional-2.png Screencaps Tangled: Before Ever After Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-3772.jpg Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-3831.jpg Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-3882.jpg Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-3935.jpg Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-4136.jpg Raps hair flip.png What the Hair?! Tangled-Before-Ever-After-51.png What the Hair 16.jpg Tangled-the-series-4.png Tangled-the-series-5.png What the Hair 11.jpg What-the-Hair.png TTS S1 E1 0192.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy1.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy2.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy3.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy4.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy9.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy10.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy11.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy13.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy15.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy16.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy17.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy19.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy20.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy21.jpg 1x02-Rapunzel's-Enemy22.jpg Fitzherbert P.I. Challenge of the Brave Raps angry upset.png Raps angry.png Raps anxiety.png Raps anxious questioning.png Raps anxious.png Raps assuring.png Raps waving hands.png Raps begging.png Raps but....png Raps clenching.png Raps cocky.png Raps come on.png Raps critical.png Raps curtsey_.png Raps disappointed.png Raps don_t talk to me.png Raps duh derr.png Raps eating.png Raps emo glaring.png Raps emo angered.png Raps emo unimpressed.png Raps encouraging.png Raps evil laugh.png Raps facepalm.png Raps fed up.png Raps finger wave.png raps for example_.png Raps frying pan.png Raps giggle.png Raps hair flip.png Raps hand over mouth.png raps handy.png Raps happy.png Raps I don_t believe you.png Raps idea.png Raps innocent.png Raps joyful.png Raps lean in.png Raps milkstache.png Raps oooo.png Raps oooof.png Raps out of it.png Raps peeved.png Raps pointing.png Raps pondering.png Raps possessed.png Raps pretty please.png Raps pursed lips.png Raps puzzled.png Raps really why.png Raps sad and hurt.png Raps searching.png Raps semisurprised_.png Raps shocked.png Raps skeptical night gown.png Raps skeptical.png Raps smile in trouble.png Raps smirk snow.png Raps Smirk.png Cassandra v. Eugene Cassandra v. Eugene 2.png Cassandra v. Eugene 11.jpg The Return of Strongbow The Return of Strongbow 15.png In Like Flynn In Like Flynn 10.jpg Great Expotations Great Expotations 3.jpg Under Raps Under Raps 18.png One Angry Princess One Angry Princess 30.png One Angry Princess 32.png One Angry Princess 35.png One Angry Princess 43.png Pascal's Story Rapunzel and Pascal.png Rapunzel feeding Pascal.jpg Pascal's Story.png Pascal's Story 17.jpg Pascal's Story 20.jpg Pascal's Story 22.png Pascal's Story 23.jpg Big Brothers of Corona Big-Brothers-of-Corona-19.png The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth Rapunzel Ruth.jpg Max's Enemy Rapunzel Maximus Max's Enemy.jpg Max's-Enemy-6.png TTS S1 E14 0465.jpg The Way of the Willow The Way of the Willow.jpg Queen for a Day Queen for a Day Promotional.jpg Queen-for-a-Day.png Queen-for-a-Day-7.png Queen-for-a-Day-5.png Queen-for-a-Day-8.png TTS S1 E16 0923.jpg Tumblr p0fyg5b7Ix1sf0d1no9 1280.png TTS S1 E16 0947.jpg Painter's Block Rapunzel Mrs Sugarby.jpg The Eternel Tree.png Corona Mural .png Not in the Mood Not in the Mood 1.png Not in the Mood 9.png Not in the Mood 11.png Not in the Mood 16.png Not in the Mood Rapunzel Frederic.jpg The Quest For Varian The-Quest-for-Varian-4.png The-Quest-for-Varian-5.png Secret of the Sun Drop Promotional.jpg The Alchemist Returns The Alchemist Returns 12.6.PNG The Alchemist Returns 12.7.PNG The Alchemist Returns Rapunzel Sleeping.PNG Rapunzel Magic Hair.jpg The Alchemist Returns 8.jpg The Alchemist Returns 18.jpg Withered Sun Drop.PNG The Alchemist Returns Varian Betrays Rapunzel.PNG Secret of the Sun Drop Depressed rapunzel.jpg Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 12.09.21 pm.png Tumblr p8t229A1PV1sf0d1no10 1280.png|"Pete, Stan, drive him to the right." Tumblr p8t2vvbIO41sf0d1no8 1280.png Tumblr p8t2vvbIO41sf0d1no9 1280.png|"Varian." Tumblr p9mp1rIDTy1sf0d1no8 1280.png Tumblr p9mplowRDC1sf0d1no4 1280.png Tumblr p9mplowRDC1sf0d1no9 1280.png Tumblr p9mplowRDC1sf0d1no10 1280.png Tumblr p9mpsf6vjO1sf0d1no3 1280.png Tumblr p9mpsf6vjO1sf0d1no6 1280.png Tumblr p9mpsf6vjO1sf0d1no7 1280.png Tumblr p9mpsf6vjO1sf0d1no10 1280.png Tumblr p9mq34yZYv1sf0d1no4 1280.png|Rapunzel is Unconscious Secret of the Sun Drop 17.png Secret of the Sun Drop 10.png 'Beyond the Corona Walls ' S2 E1.jpg The Return of Quaid S2 E2.JPG Goodbye and Goodwill The Forest of No Return Freebird S2 E5.JPG | Rapunzel's incomplete bird transformation Vigor the Visionary Merchandise Rapunzel Doll The Series.jpeg Rapunzel And Cassandra Dolls.jpeg Tangled The Series Mini Dolls.jpeg Tagnled The Series Rapunzel Costume.jpeg Rapunzel Tangled The Series Full Costume.jpeg Rapunzel Wig The Series.jpeg Tangled The Series Figure Play Set.jpeg Miscellaneous Raps angry upset.png Raps angry.png Raps anxiety.png Raps anxious questioning.png Raps anxious.png Raps assuring.png Raps waving hands.png Raps begging.png Raps but....png Raps clenching.png Raps cocky.png Raps come on.png Raps critical.png Raps curtsey_.png Raps disappointed.png Raps don_t talk to me.png Raps duh derr.png Raps eating.png Raps emo glaring.png Raps emo angered.png Raps emo unimpressed.png Raps encouraging.png Raps evil laugh.png Raps facepalm.png Raps fed up.png Raps finger wave.png raps for example_.png Raps frying pan.png Raps giggle.png Raps hair flip.png Raps hand over mouth.png raps handy.png Raps happy.png Raps I don_t believe you.png Raps idea.png Raps innocent.png Raps joyful.png Raps lean in.png Raps milkstache.png Raps oooo.png Raps oooof.png Raps out of it.png Raps peeved.png Raps pointing.png Raps pondering.png Raps possessed.png Raps pretty please.png Raps pursed lips.png Raps puzzled.png Raps really why.png Raps sad and hurt.png Raps searching.png Raps semisurprised_.png Raps shocked.png Raps skeptical night gown.png Raps skeptical.png Raps smile in trouble.png Raps smirk snow.png Raps Smirk.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:A to Z